Events
Notice: The following article contains spoilers. Special events are available starting at Level 7 and allow players to participate in special themed events throughout the year. During special events, a special customer comes to the café and parks outside. They will ask you to help them fill delivery orders and give you rewards in exchange, such as coins, spices, and special event-themed furniture only available for a limited time. Special Event Orders See Special Event Orders. Coffee Seasons During the Coffee Season, players are able to collect diamonds daily from a tree that has been planted outside their café. Earning trophies during the weekend festivals will help you advance through 3 tiers, giving you more diamonds each day from the tree. Optionally, there is also a premium version of the tree that gives you a much larger amount of diamonds each day. In return for purchasing the tree, players receive 1,500 diamonds and 1,500 VIP points. Purchasing the tree will also allow you to use it as an exterior decoration after the Coffee Season ends. 2018 Event Stories The Gift of the Magpie *Special Customers: Diego, Comet In February 2018, Diego, the traveler and artist, arrives in town offering to fill orders with your cafe's help to purchase the final 2 firecrackers he needs to display a heart of firecrackers in the sky for his girlfriend, Comet. Along the way, he gifts you half of the Panda in Love decoration, which Fernando promptly offers a Gold Gift for if we reunite her with her lost love. During your next encounter with Diego, he recollects the time he created a painting named "Fireworks" and after attempting to submit it for display in an exhibit and being declined, his girlfriend, Comet, snuck in and hung it in the exhibit anyway, where it caused quite a stir and raised money that Diego was able to put toward a magpie medallion pendant for Comet. Eventually, Diego is able to purchase his 11th firecracker, but as he is about to purchase the final one, he finds out someone has already purchased it before him. In an effort to come up with another gift for his girlfriend and with the advice of the cafe's customers, he decides on purchasing an additional magpie medallion for Comet's pendant, but to do so he would need to sell the first 11 firecrackers he has already gathered. In a funny twist of fate, we learn that Comet was the one who purchased the 12th firecracker as a gift for Diego's display and that she had done so by selling her magpie pendant. We then set out to help the lovers by helping them find the buyers of their items and working to find ways to return the items back to Comet and Diego. First, we learn that Margaret has the magpie pendant, which she parts with in return for a painting that will eventually be known as the "Lady with Cupcake Crumbs." As for the 11 firecrackers, they ended up with none other than Fernando, who is willing to part with them, but in return requests your help filling a few orders for his party. After being able to reunite the items with their respective owners, we are treated to a beautiful display of fireworks ending with a heart. All too soon, it is time for Diego to hit the road, on to his next great creation and adventure. My Café's Anniversary *Special Customer: Chloe *Other Characters: Ann *Story Items: Cute Little Tom, Tangerine Tree, Stop bamboo! decoration, Happy birthday! decoration, Birthday Cake *Shop Items: Black Kitty (��499 for a Gold Gift), Beauty Queen Diadem (��499 for a Blue Gift). Chloe comes to town to celebrate her and Ann's birthday, but Ann does not want to celebrate it. Chloe suggests throwing a party at the café anyway. She asks you to get suggestions from customers as to what they could celebrate. You both decide to go with Bill's idea to celebrate the 2-year anniversary of My Café. Chloe decides to buy some party decorations with the money from the deliveries. She says she will give you a Cute Little Tom decoration if you complete 5 orders but spends the money on renovations at an animal sanctuary. She actually gives it to you when you complete 10 orders. She then promises to give you a Happy Birthday decoration if you complete 15 orders. However, she messes up and you end up with Stop Bamboo decorations. You learn how she got the bamboo sticking out of the roof of her car and whom she borrowed her car from if you complete 16 and 17 orders. You also get the correct Happy Birthday decoration for completing 17 orders. As Chloe impersonates her sister, you learn that she has already done it before and hurt Ann pretty badly. You help Chloe realize that what she thinks is harmless fun might not be perceived as such by everyone. She then decides to buy Ann a Tangerine Tree as a true birthday gift because she knows Ann loves them. She also decides to help Ann out at the café and asks you to train her. After you serve her an Adrenalino with Guarana, you explain how to make a Rose Espresso, Iced Tea and Spiced Cappuccino. Chloe gives you the tree when you have completed 26 orders and helps in the café at 27 orders. The story ends with the party being a success and Chloe gives you a Birthday Cake decoration as a reward. Back to the 90s *Special Customer: Diego *Other Characters: Mary Ditt, Nicole, Comet, Petrovich, Koffsky, Watson Holmes *Story Items: Max the Doggy Drummer, I Love 90's Painting, Boombox Wall Decoration, Back to the 90s Poster *Shop Items: Doggy Guitarist (��499 for a Gold Gift), all 90s clothes (��495 for a Blue Gift), Back to the 90s Sign. Diego comes to town to organize a 90s-themed party and asks you for help to earn some money. He gives you the "Max the Doggy Drummer" decoration when you fill one order. Then, on Diego's behalf, you ask the café customers what a 90s party should have. Diego likes the idea of decorating the shop and gives you a "I love the 90s" poster once you have filled 5 orders. Afterwards Diego learns the band he counted on to play at the party will not come to town. He decides to get a boy band together instead: Petrovich and Watson Holmes agree to join but Koffsky, who has perfect pitch, refuses. Koffsky was a part of a boy band when he was younger and lost his friends when the band fell apart. He does not want this to happen again. When you fill 8 orders Diego manages to convince him to sing instead of Petrovich, who has a terrible singing voice. Petrovich agrees to play the drums instead when you help him record his singing for his mother. Watson plays the bass (he used to in a rock band) and Diego the guitar. At 13 orders Diego gives you a "Boombox" decoration. At 15 orders the guys start rehearsing in Petrovich's garage. At 20 orders Diego gets enough money for ads: Chloe, Comet and Nicole hear about it and come to the shop. However, the rehearsals are no longer going well as the guys keep arguing. Petrovich eventually locks his garage. Koffksy prefers quitting. You learn that the guys are hurt because Diego shot down all the ideas Petrovich and Watson had. Meanwhile, Diego learns Mary Ditt has started her own band: Ladies First. He goes to their rehearsal and, for 25 orders, reveals they rock. Impressed by their enthusiasm he realizes that the spirit of the 90s is also creativity. He agrees to have Petrovich play maracas and Watson to use cinnamon smoke even if they are not authentic. The party takes place, with both bands performing, when you fill 27 orders. The story ends there. Chloe, Comet and Nicole leave but Diego stays until the event is over. The Mystery of Nicole's Blank Letter *Special Customer: Nicole *Story Items: Crimson Sails Part I, Lifebuoy, Treasure Chest, Shelf with Pearl *Shop Items: Crimsons Sails Part II, Jolly Rodger Flagstaff, Nautical Costume *Special Offers: Boat Couch, Helm Exterior Sign You have a new visitor at the coffee shop: Nicole. She got a mysterious letter from her late grandfather who was a sailor, treasure hunter, and mystery lover. Help her on her adventure to uncover the secrets her grandfather left behind! Coffee Fest *Special Customer: Max *Other Characters: Chloe *Story Items: King of the Latte Statue, Happy Day Painting, Girl Teddy Bear *Shop Items: Coffee Fest Costume (��485), Boy Teddy Bear (?) *Special Offers: Coffee Fest sign, Music Box Max is visiting with Chloe to prepare for Coffee Fest. Help them organize a fun fair! Mystery of the Cursed Painting *Event: Halloween *Special Customer: Diego *Other Characters: Margaret, Petrovich, Comet, Mary Ditt *Story Items: Tango Painting, Between Dream & Reality Painting, Sorceress Figurine, Halloween Lamp *Shop Items: Halloween Costume (��485), Other Figurine, Halloween Bench (Exterior), Halloween Interior items *Special Offers: Entrance Pumpkin, Bat Sign, Halloween Ghost, Halloween Spider, Halloween Mirror, Halloween Sofa, Halloween Candelabra, Halloween Fireplace Diego is returning to your café and he needs your help! He wants to create a painting for Comet, sell it, and then travel with her. But he's stuck! Help him reach his goal. Christmas *Special Customer: Andy *Other Characters: Petrovich *Story Item: Reindeer Picture, Nutcracker Figurine *Shop Items: Ballerina Figurine (��499), Christmas Costume (?) *Special Offers: Christmas Exterior Sign, Christmas Entrance Decoration Andy comes to town looking for his father because he has reason to believe he is a customer at your café. We quickly learn that Andy's father's first name is Ernesto. The only Ernesto at our café is Petrovich. The two reunite and Andy decides to shoot a movie with his father, hoping to use it for his college application and impress his favorite director. This turns out to be a disaster. Petrovich ends up breaking Andy's equipment and Andy no longer wants his help. Andy suddenly receives a lot of money from his aunt, who passed away 3 years ago. We then learn that Petrovich sold his beloved Jeep and is the one who sent the money. Although Andy's mother forbade Petrovich from seeing their son, he still managed to stay in contact by pretending to be Andy's aunt all his life and by coming every Christmas disguised as Santa Claus. By filming their time together, he even inspired Andy to become a filmmaker. Andy realizes he treated Petrovich unfairly and owes him an apology. He successfully uses Petrovich's film for his college application and gives Petrovich a new car to show how grateful he is for everything his father has done for him. 2019 Event Stories Nicole and Buster *Special customer: Nicole *Story items: Faithful Friend Picture, Mr. Bonobo, Champion Figurine *Shop items: Husky T-shirt (��275), Mrs Bonobo (��499) *In special offers: Dalmatian Couch Help Nicole find her lost dog, Buster! A Change of Scenery *Special Customer: Max *Other Characters: Chloe *Story Items: Legendary T-shirt, Caroline the Toucan, Flamingo Lamp *Shop Items: Carnival costume (��485), Raphael the Toucan (��499) *Special Offers: Carnival Sofa Help Max and Chloe celebrate the Brazilian Carnival. The Book of Mysteries *Special Customer: Charlotte *Story Items: Agent Yoki, Spy Picture, Grand Master Table for Two *Shop Items: Yin-Yang costume (��485), Agent Thea (��650) *Special Offers: White Zebra Sofa, Black Zebra Sofa Charlotte was on a trip when she ran out of gas. As a result, she decided to check out your wonderful café. See how you can help her. Nicole in Wonderland! *Special Customer: Andy *Other Characters: Nicole *Story Items: Rose Floor Lamp, Punctual Rabbit Picture, Spring Bunny *Shop Items: Cappuccino Table for Two (��499), Wonderland Costume (��485), Spring Bunny (?) *Special Offers: Fairy Sofa Andy finished his exams and would like to make a film about ''Alice & Wonderland. He needs actors for the film, and Nicole may be a perfect fit.'' My Cafe's Anniversary *Special customer: Max *Other character: Chloe *Story items: Birthday Cake, Unicorn Shoe Picture, Jane the Unicorn *Shop items: Nice Day Costume (��485), Black Unicorn (��650) *In special offers: Rainbow Sofa, Synthesizer Help Max and Chloe organize the café's 3rd anniversary. The Flood *Special customer: Diego *Story items: Butterfly Table for Two, Fabio the Musician *Shop items: Water Safety Costume (��450), Violetta the Musician (��650), Tiger Art (��959) *In special offers: Mandolin The town has flooded. Help Diego and Watson figure out what caused it. Treasure Hunt *Special Customer: Laura *Story Items: Torch Wall Decoration, Stone Art, Vintage Mirror *Shop Items: Roman Costume (��485), Cupcake Table (��495), Lady with Coffee (��495) *Special Offers: Golden Lyre, Egyptian Sofa Laura is visiting the town to recover an artifact that was taken from her and she needs your help. Help Laura and Margaret retrieve the artifact before treasure hunters sell it on the black market. Tango *Special Customer: Diego *Other Characters: Comet *Story Items: Wall Art "Passion" Decoration, Cactus, Daisy *Shop Items: Tango Costume (��485), Date Table (��495) *Special Offers: Red Piano, Tango Music Box Diego and Comet are celebrating their 5th anniversary! They want the event to go great but need your help to find the perfect gift for each other. A Spooky Castle *Special Customer: Charlotte *Story Items: Xpresso Owl, Antique Portrait *Shop Items: Queen's Gard Costume (��575), Owl Espresso II (��650), Violin (��495) *Special Offers: Red Telephone Box Window, Union Jack Sofa Charlotte inherited a castle and needs to make enough money to fix it up. The castle could even be haunted! Help Charlotte move into her new castle by completing her car orders. A My Cafe Christmas *Special Customer: Chloe *Story Items: Magic Christmas Book *Shop Items: Christmas Flooring, Christmas Wallpaper, Christmas Fireplace, Hat (floor decoration), Little Hat (centerpiece), Bell (wall decoration), Penguin Costume (��575), Christmas Table for Two (��495), Lantern *Special Offers: Christmas Window (+1 free from the story), Santa Music Box, Red Carpet Entrance, Snowman Entrance Chloe comes to visit in hopes of spending the holidays with her twin sister, Ann. Unfortunately, Ann has hated the holidays for the last 15 years. Help Chloe renew Ann's Christmas spirit! 2020 Event Stories Love in the Air Andy and Nicole are returning to your café. Help them discover the shocking world behind show business. Special Customers: Andy, Nicole Story Items: - With 3 orders: *��(199) Dress: Get two tickets *��(499) Special operation: Get blue gift *Go without, and the operation to get close to Oscar happens, but... *'Note' The developers on Facebook hinted that paying the diamonds completes the story with less orders, but it's not confirmed. - With 6 orders: *Dress route: TBD *Special operation route: TBD *Go without: **Talk to Andy **Talk to Bill **Talk to Nicole - With 9 orders: * Talk to Bill * Talk to Petrovich * Talk to Andy. Options: Something seems off..., Sounds about right. * Talk to Nicole * Talk to Watson, talk to him again after 12 orders. - With 12 orders: * Talk to Watson * Talk to Andy ** ��(199) Alien Invasion ** ��(499) Pirate Adventure ** Go without - With 15 orders: *Alien route: TBD *Pirate Adventure route: TBD *Go without: **Talk to Andy, who is weirdly poetic about the car breaking down **Talk to Nicole, who says Goldie was supposed to be there but wasn't, and Andy needs to stop being depressed. **Talk to Andy ***Talk to Mary about the photos and possible kidnapping - With 18 orders: * Talk to Mary. ** Fans were going crazy about photos, oh wait his publicists say it was fake and he's going to live stream. Tell Andy what's happening. * Talk to Andy ** He thinks the kidnappers are forcing him to read a script and is kidnapped for live stream. So he wants to go save Oscar to get Nicole to date him. Get Bill to tell Andy where the stream is. * Talk to Bill ** He's going to use a virus to get the location. - With 22 orders: *Talk to Bill **Found out where Andy will be livestreaming, but somehow the location got leaked and tons of people will be there. *Talk to Andy **Gonna be hard to get close, but decides to land from above skydiving to get close to Oscar. *Talk to Nicole about renting a plane. **Let's do 27 orders. **Here's ��(289) for the Andy Airshow. **You can change your mind in the meantime. - With 27 orders: * Talk to Nicole * Talk to Andy ** He says Oscar is a robo-puppet * Make Holiday Americano with Galangal * Talk to Andy again ** Tell the world the truth destroying Andy's career, Nicole's dream and your reward ** Don't tell but save everything ** Reward: TBD - With 30 orders: * Reward: Gold Gift * TBD Shop Items: * Fortune Cookie equipment (free) * Peacock (��695) Special Offers: * TBA Category:Events